


Stolen

by rubyrox24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Law & Order (TV), Kidnapping, Nonbinary Character, nb!vasquez, probably a couple chapters long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrox24/pseuds/rubyrox24
Summary: No Powers AU: Kara Danvers is a happy 16 year old. She has her adoptive family, her friends, and her crush. Life in Midvale has been seemingly perfect since she was adopted 11 years ago.National City detectives Lucy Lane and Susan Vasquez are called to investigate a possible Kidnapping. When they start to look deeper they realize things aren't always what they seem.Lives that should never cross will, and what unfolds will be something none of them were expecting.ORThe Law and Order Inspired Fic no one asked for





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an episode of Law and Order SVU with the same name. This will probably be a few chapters long. I've done minimal editing, but I may go back and edit later. Let me know what you think. Comments are always welcome, good and bad. As long as we stick to constructive criticism I'd love to know how to improve my writing. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr ltoliviabenson. Feel free to send me prompts for one shots, I have a separate collection going.
> 
> The first few chapters have been edited and cleaned up a bit.

National City:

National City is sunny and bright. The heat that plague the summer is finally starting to cool off as fall makes its way in. It’s mid-September, but you can already feel the crispness in the air. It’s never cold in National City. Not like it is in northern states, but it feels like fall. People are bustling about; starting school; playing sports; finally winding down from a busy summer. All seems calm in the city.

“I’m done.”

“What?” Detective Vasquez looks up at their partner, coming face to face with a big grin on her face. They closes the file they were working on and tilt their head in question.

“The files. Its only 3 and I’m done with all my paperwork.” The big dopey grin gets bigger as Vasquez just rolls their eyes at their partner. “Maybe if I just get up quietly I can sneak out of here without disturbing whatever force is allowing me to leave early.” She quickly grabs her coat, but not before tripping and knocking over a can of pencils. They all go crashing down to the ground in a loud bang. Then a smaller bang as a few more finish rolling off her desk to join the others on the floor. She freezes and looks around; everyone is staring directly at her, but she still seems in the clear. All is still calm, and she can still leave early. Just as she is about to take a step she hears,

“Lane! Vasquez!” Lucy sighs loudly, and murmurs that she was so close.

Vasquez just laughs at their partner’s antics and turns to their Captain as he approaches. 

“J’onzz?”

“There is a possible kidnapping at the grocery store down on 5th. I need you two to go check it out.”

Without another word from their Captain they are flying out of the precinct, coats in their hands. Timing is everything in police work. It could mean the difference between a conviction and a guilty man walking free. For kidnapping however, time is a priceless object that you never have enough of. Wasted time could mean that you never find the child.

__________________________

They come to a screeching halt in their car right along side of the store and rush in. There are already uniforms everywhere, both keeping the peace and looking for any evidence that could lead them to the child. The mother, who is obviously distraught, is pacing in a separate room. After doing a quick scan of the area Lane and Vasquez head in to talk to the mother. She attacks them the second the two are through the door.

“You need to find her! Why are you wasting your time talking to me and making me wait when she is out there somewhere alone and scared? She could be hurt! She could be upset! Oh my god. What if… What if we don’t find her?!” She starts to hyperventilate and panic was clearly setting in, even more than it had been.

“Ma’am,” Vasquez says as they put their hands out as if trying to calm a wild animal, “I need you to calm down and take a deep breath. Time is incredibly important and I need you to tell me everything you remember so we can find your daughter.” Vasquez continues to try and talk the mother through the events to see if she remembers anything important. Unfortunately, she doesn’t remember very much and didn’t see the person who took her. The only information they get is that her daughter is wearing a pink jumper with a matching pink bow. That information is all rendered useless when J’onn calls them over.

“What is it captain.”

“A store down the street found this in the bathroom.” He hands them a pink jumper, hair with a pink bow in it, and an eye dropper. Vasquez takes the eyedropper from Lucy’s hands and sniffs at it. 

“It seems to contain some type of drug, most likely something to knock the child out.”

“Well that’s just great.” Lucy sighs, frustrated. “They’ve probably disguised the baby as a boy, and now won’t be easily recognizable.”

“Captain,” a young tech guy runs over with two photos in hand. The photo shows a blonde woman walking out of the store with a suitcase. In the other photo you see her grabbing the kid out of the shopping cart, while the mother’s picking out formula.

“She gave her a sedative so she wouldn’t cry when she stuffed her in the suitcase.” Lucy just rubs her forehead in frustration. These types of cases, the ones with children and teens, always weigh on her the most. Lucy likes to tell people that it's because she’s young and close to their age. Her and Vasquez are 20 and 22 years old respectively. The real reason, the one only J’onn and Vasquez know is that she was almost one of those missing kids. Back when she was 15 she found herself in some hot water. Her father had been in and out of her life, which was causing her to spiral and get kicked out of school. She found relief gambling until she got in too deep. If it hadn’t been for her older sister Lois, that loan shark may have killed her or worse. These cases always remind her of the person she had been and that even though her and Lois don’t talk, she will always be fighting in her corner. That is the person she wants to be; fighting for someone who can’t. She’s snapped out of her nostalgic thoughts by J’onn’s voice.

“This was too organized, yet feels amature. This had to have been planned beforehand, it was clearly not on a whim. Although amature, this may not be the first time they have kidnapped a child. We are currently looking through our databases to see if there is any other kidnappings that match this M.O.”

“Time is ticking fast,” Vasquez says looking between their partner and captain. Neither need to be reminded of that fact.

***  
Meanwhile in Midvale…

“Alex!” Kara shouts through the door to her sister’s room, where she is currently blasting Marilyn Manson over and over again. Alex loves punk music, but it also helps cover the sound of her and her girlfriend making out and doing other things Kara doesn’t want to think about. Kara continues to bang on the door while she hears Tainted Love blasting through the walls. Alex had been playing it on repeat for half an hour, and instead of answering Kara she just slowly turns up the music.

“I’m going to tell mom you're being mean to me while I’m trying to study!” Alex just sighs knowing it’s not worth the hassle if her sister does turn the famous pout on their mother. She also knows her mother wouldn’t bother knocking on her door to her room if she was angry. The last thing Alex wants is a repeat of Valentines day. That had been traumatizing to both Alex and Maggie, as well as Eliza.

“What Kara?” She turned down the music and has finally opened the door. Kara can see Maggie sitting on Alex’s bed, relaxing. Luckily for little Danvers they didn’t seem like they had been doing anything more than making out. All their clothes were still on, correctly anyways. There had been a few instances where Alex had been less than subtle about what had been happening.

“You know I can’t focus when you blast the music so loud.”

“Then why not go to the library.”

“I don’t like the library.” Well that was a lie and Alex knew it. Kara loved reading books, more than anything else really. However, she was just too shy to go now because her crush was always reading at the library too. Alex knew all of this, but never pushed Kara. She would work it out on her own.

Just as she was about to say something back, Kara continued talking. “You also said you would help me with my science homework. Remember? And plus, I guess I just wanted to hang out with you and Maggie.” Kara says the last part as she looks down at her shoes, which have all of a sudden become super interesting to her. She and Alex have been super close since she was first adopted 11 years ago, but sometimes Kara worries she’s just being the annoying little sister. They are only a year apart (16 and 17), but she still feels like the baby sister sometimes.

Alex loves Kara and always wants to spend time with her little sister, but right now she would love to just be alone with Maggie. Instead she just sighs as she sees Kara start to pout.

Maggie chuckles and calls Kara over from her place in the doorway, “Come on in Little Danvers, we’ll both help you with your homework.” Kara brightens and practically skips into the room. She launches herself up on the bed and nearly takes Maggie out.

“Easy there supergirl,” Maggie chuckles. “Don’t flatten me.”

“Sorry Maggie,” Kara’s face is starting to turn a little pink. Sometimes she gets a little too enthusiastic and doesn’t know her own strength.

“Ok Kara, what homework do you need help with? I promised Maggie’s aunt that she would be back in 2 hours and I would really like to not spend that whole time doing your homework, so if we could get it done fast that would be great.”

“Babe, its fine. Spend some time with your sister. I mean look at those big eyes.” Kara is giving both Alex and Maggie her puppy dog eyes. Alex’s resolve is continuing to quickly crumble beneath her gaze.

“Ugh fine,” Kara does a small fist pump in victory. “But either way let’s get this done quickly so we can do something that’s a lot more fun than…” Alex looks at her paper “chemistry.”

Maggie snorts softly, “Babe, you love chemistry. You’re a chemistry nerd.”

Alex huffs out an “I am not,” but quickly gives up when Maggie gives her a look. “Yeah okay fine, but this is really easy chemistry, i.e. not fun.”

“Great, since it’s so easy help me.” Kara takes her papers in her hand and bats Alex’s arm with them.

“Okay, okay.” Alex is batting Kara away. “I’m helping see,” she grabs the first page, “so let’s actually work on it and get it done.”

“Yay!” Maggie chuckles as Alex sighs. They both grab a worksheet to look over what Kara needs to fill out.

***  
Meanwhile back in National City…

“We have a credit card hit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else remember that episode of Smallville with Lucy Lane and the Loan Shark.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on the story line in National City: Lucy Lane, Susan Vasquez, and J'onn J'onzz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who commented! Keep them coming, I love to hear if people like it or not. I try to edit as much as I can, but I usually don't have time. All mistakes are my own. I don't own any of the characters.
> 
> Kudos for people who can see the line from the Flash/Supergirl crossover.

Meanwhile back in National City…

“We have a credit card hit!” Vasquez comes charging through the door to the onsite office they brought to the scene of the crime. This allows them to stay close to the crime scene in case of developments. It saves time and energy by not having to go back and forth from the precinct.

“Great! Who does it belong to? And how did we find it?” J’onn asks.

“The woman from the photo used a credit card in the same store 15 minutes earlier. She bought the same suitcase she is seen leaving the grocery store with. Coincidentally, she also bought an eye dropper and Benadryl. The name on the card is Olivia Benson. She’s owns an office up on Lake St.”

“Great,” he starts to shoo them away, “then get going! Don’t just stand there!” Lane and Vasquez grab their coats as they rush out the door yelling “Got it!” and “We’re going!”

 

* * *

 

15 minutes later they find themselves at the office of one Olivia Benson. She’s a counselor for drug abusers and alcoholics. She not only does individual therapy, but also runs a non-profit group therapy for those who can’t afford it. She has spent her life helping those who couldn’t help themselves, and sometimes she finds her good will unrewarded. When they hand her the photo she just sighs.

“That’s Julia. Julia Thompson.” She shakes her head.

“What is she doing with your credit card, and what reason does she have for stealing another woman’s baby?” Lucy asks, with a tone of worry but also a rushed.. These cases always make them feel like they are trying to catch up.

“She was at group therapy this morning and she must have swiped my credit card. She had been doing so well, but ever since she lost her baby a couple weeks ago I had started to wonder if she had gone back to drugs.”

“She lost her baby?” Vasquez asks intrigued. “Do you think she took this baby to try and replace the one she had lost?”

“It was a stillborn; a real tragedy. And it’s always possible that she took the baby to try and replace her son. That doesn’t really make any sense though, because she had given up the last one she had and I believe she had been planning to do the same with this baby. It wouldn’t make much sense to take a baby she doesn’t really want. I would say that if she had been high this could have been a logical reaction, but this seems like it would have required planning. When she’s high she really isn’t herself, and she acts impulsively and irrationally. She’s barely fully functioning, not even close to a criminal mastermind.

“Well either way, we have evidence that says she took the baby, and we need to find her. Do you have an address for her?” At Olivia’s nod Lucy hands her a pen and paper. She jots it down quickly and hands it back to the detective. “Great! Thank you Dr. Benson.” Vasquez and Lane start to rush off, but Olivia calls out to them.

“Detectives,” they turn back around to face her with questioning looks, “I don’t think she would harm that baby, but she can be dangerous when she’s high.” Olivia laughs, “Hell she can be dangerous when she’s sober, so be careful.” Both just nod and start back to their squad car.

 

* * *

 

They arrive at what could only be described as a broken down, desolate, crack house. However since the building is an apartment complex, it’s more of a crack complex than a crack house. They go up to her apartment door and bang on it. After about 30 seconds with no answer and no apparent life on the other side of the door they decide to try the door handle. The door is locked, but due to the warrant they got on the way over, they break the door in.

“Stand back I’ll kick it in.” Vasquez steps in front of Lucy.

“No, you stand back I’ll kick it in.” Lucy pushes her partner aside.

“It wasn’t a short thing, I just really wanted to kick it in.”

Lucy gives her a look and huffs. “You are literally 4 inches taller than me.”

“Oh, come on, I love kicking in the door.” Vasquez looks at her with big eyes.

“Fine, we’ll both kick it in.” They get a running start and easily kick the cheap door in. They shut the broken door as much as they can, so if anyone comes in they won’t be snuck up on. A quick scan of the tiny apartment says that not only is Julia not here, but the baby isn’t either. Quickly they start looking for any clues that would help them find Emma.

“Well the doctor was right, she’s back on the pipe.” Lucy holds up a crack pipe and shakes her head.

“She must be feeding her habit with this.” Vasquez comes back holding 2 thousand dollars in one hand. “Found it in her closet, all hundreds.”

“Sugar daddy or sugar mama maybe?”

Just as they were looking through some more drawers the door to the apartment opens behind them. Julia is about to walk through when she spots the two strangers in her place. Her eyes rapidly scan down to the badges hanging around their necks. Quickly she runs out the door and down the stairs.

“JULIA! STOP!” Lucy yells as she chases after her. Vasquez had beaten her to the door and was quickly gaining on her. Jumping multiple steps at a time to catch up. Just as they reach the landing Vasquez tackles and pins Julia to the wall.

“Get off me you bitch!”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Lucy yells as she helps her partner restrain Julia. “Where’s the baby.”

“My baby is dead.”

Frustrated Vasquez lets out a sigh, “You took that baby from the store, now, where is she?” Julia attempts to get out their hold, but it is futile. She continues to fight against their hold until they manage to flip her around and slap cuffs on her. That gets her to start talking.

“I gave her away,” Julia starts to shake.

“You sold her for crack money!” Lucy yells in her face, not caring if she is having a breakdown or withdrawal. All that matters is the child and finding her before she is lost forever.

“I had to!” She yells back, “I promised her my baby, and my baby was dead.”

“Julia… Julia! Who did you promise the baby to?”

“A lawyer… I put her up for adoption.”

Vasquez shakes her slightly, “She wasn’t your baby to give away!” Shakes her again at each word, “Give. Me. A. Name.”

“I can’t tell you!”

Grabbing her face Vasquez forces her to look them in the eye. At this point they're seething. “Look at me! That baby wasn’t yours. Her mother is looking for her. Now tell me the name.”

“Veronica… Veronica Sinclair. I took the baby to her on the other side of town.”

“Lets go.” Vasquez grabs her by the arm and leads her down the stairs. Once they reach the outside of the crack complex they hand her over to a uniform, and start for Veronica Sinclair’s place.

 

* * *

 

20 minutes later they find themselves on the other side of National City standing in front of a brownstone owned by one Veronica Sinclair. They quietly open the door with a hydraulic system and head in. The team quickly clears the first floor and heads upstairs where they hear movement.

“Police open up the door.” An older woman opens the door as she is hanging up her phone.

“The police are here…” She mumbles right before she hangs up.

“Who are you? And who were you calling?” Vasquez asks as Lucy goes further into the room to assess if there is anyone else here.

“I take care of the babies. I was calling the police, because I thought you all were burglars.” She motions to Lucy, Vasquez, and the small swat team they have behind them.

Vasquez quickly grabs her phone and starts looking through the call log. “The last number you dialed wasn’t 911. Who are you?”

“I told you I take care of the babies. Careful!” she calls out to Lucy “you’re going to wake up the babies!”

Lucy opens a door and continues into another part of the room with Vasquez right behind her. When they open the door they are met with the sight of 7 cribs. Of the 7 cribs 5 of them have babies sleeping soundly. A quick scan tells them that the room is clear.

“Which one is Emma?” Quickly Lucy takes out the photo that the mother gave them. One by one she looks at all the babies, comparing them to the photo.

“These babies were all given up for adoption.” The woman says after she follows the detectives into the room.

“One of these babies was stolen from her mother this morning.” Vasquez snaps back at the older woman.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” The woman takes a visible step back. At lucky number four Lucy finds Emma.

“Emma” Lucy calls out to Vasquez, who quickly crosses the gap and handcuffs the older woman.

“I didn’t know! I didn’t kidnap anybody!” Vasquez starts to take her out of the room, while Lucy picks up Emma.

“It’s ok now little one, we’ve got you. You’re safe now I promise.”

Back in Midvale...

“So little Danvers I hear you got a crush?” Maggie chuckles as Kara’s cheeks burn red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be focused in Midvale. Maybe Kara will finally talk to her crush object.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back in Midvale and somebody has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for anyone still reading. This has minimal editing because I really wanted to get it up. No beta all mistakes are my own. Hope you like this chapter. If you have any prompts you want filled come find me on tumblr ltoliviabenson.
> 
> Also brownie points to anyone who can pick out the line from Hidden Figures.

Midvale:

“So little Danvers I hear you got a crush?” Maggie chuckles as Kara’s cheeks burn red. Alex shakes her head at her girlfriend but makes no attempt to stop her. They have all been studying at the library for the past 2 hours and deserve a well-earned break.

“No,” Kara scoffs and giggles like an honest to god school-girl. “It’s not a crush. It’s a friendship. Just a friendship.” Kara’s ramble starts to take on hand gestures. “People have friends. I have friends. You’re my friend, and Alex and Winn. Friends are great. I love friends, you guys are my friends and she is too… kind of… I don’t know… I’m honestly not sure she knows who I am.”

“Yes we are your friends, but unlike certain other people you don’t go around making heart eyes at me.” Maggie laughs. “And if you did I think Alex would kill you.”

“That’s true. I would kill you.” Alex jumps in, saving and threatening her sister at the same time. When she is met with puppy dog eyes she amends, “Or at least look at you with a stern expression. And leave her alone Maggie. She’s clearly doesn’t see it... Probably because she’s blinded by her heart eyes.” Kara smacks Alex and Maggie when they both start giggling like the school children they pretend not to be.

“I do not give her heart eyes. She barely knows I exist anyways.” Kara takes on a solemn tone as she continues, “Why would she. She’s a senior. She’s super smart and everybody loves her, and I’m the lame weird kid that just hangs out with her sister and her sister’s girlfriend.”

“Ah hey!” Winn points at himself indignantly, “I’m here too and I’m super fun. The most fun.”

“Sorry.” Kara half-heartedly apologizes. She’s staring down, more focused on a thread from her sweater than anything around her. She’s trying to get lost in her thoughts, but not drown in them completely. It’s a tough balance that Kara has been losing more often than not lately. Especially since one miss Lena Luthor wandered into her life, seemingly out of nowhere. Winn continues to grumble to himself and Alex herself and Kara so that the are facing each other. Maggie puts her hand on Kara’s back but looks out across the library.

“Look Kara, you are not weird. You are not lame. You are brilliant and smart, and most of the time a human shaped ball of sunshine. I know I’m your sister and I’m probably biased, but you are the best person I know, Maggie included. Sorry Mags.” Maggie looks over at the mention of her name.

“No, no, I fully agree with that statement. Kara is the best.” She says in a sing-songy voice, which helps to make Kara chuckle a little.

“And hey, anyone who doesn’t see that, or see your greatness isn’t worth your time.” Alex points out adopting her mother voice and finger wag as she says it.

“Thanks Alex.” Maggie coughs from behind Kara. “You too Maggie.”

“No problem little Danvers.” Maggie smiles broadly.

“You should also know that you are blind,” Alex starts again as Kara scoffs, but continues, “because while you’ve been wrapped up in your pity parade you know who has been staring at you this whole time.”

“Voldemort!” Winn fake gasps and then laughs at his own lame joke. However, he quickly stops when three glares are sent his way. Kara steals a quick glance to the side to see a smiling face indeed staring at her. Smiling at Kara, past all of her friends that seem to be vying for her attention. Kara quickly looks away, as though if she looked too long it would morph into to something else. Pity, disgust, mockery. Who knows. Kara doesn’t want to dwell on it. Doesn’t want to morph this excited feeling into something bad.

“You should also know that she’s coming over here.” Panicked blue eyes shoot up to look at Alex.

“What!” It comes out as a squeak, “Why is she coming over here?”

“Probably because Maggie is waving her over.” Alex says with a smirk, looking over Kara’s shoulder at her girlfriend. Maggie had been watching the exchange the entire time, and when Kara looked away she saw the disappointment flit across Lena Luthor’s face. Being the Gay Guru she is, she had no choice but to step in. Now Lena is leaving her friends and walking over, while Kara is smacking Maggie on the arm.

“Maggie, stop it! I don’t want to…”

“Hi, Kara.” Whatever Kara was going to say died in her throat. She swallows harshly and her words come out in a squeak.

“Hi…Lena” Alex and Maggie make an unspoken agreement and both start to get up grabbing Winn with them.

“Well, see you later Kara!” “Bye little Danvers.” “Bye Kara”

“That was real subtle.” Lena chuckles and adds, “And then there were two.”

“Yeah, those three are subtle like a gunshot.” Kara nervously laughs and adjusts her glasses. When she looks back up she stares into Lena’s amused green eyes. When Lena stops laughing and smiles at Kara, Kara works very hard to try and remember exactly how to breathe like a normally functioning human. “Do you mind if I sit?” Kara doesn’t respond, instead she continues staring so intensely at Lena that Lena starts to feel a bit awkward and shifts her weight back and forth. Awkward isn’t a feeling she’s used to. “Kara?”

“What? Oh, sorry.” She blushes bright red at the thought that Lena caught her staring. “Yes of course sit.”

“Thanks,” Lena smirks as she takes a seat next to Kara. Their legs brush against each other and Lena swears she hears Kara’s breath hitch. “How are you?”

“Good, so good. Great in fact. How…how are you? Are you good? I hope you’re good. I want you to be good and fine and…” Kara cuts of her own ramble by pressing her lips together. Cheeks on fire, watching as Lena attempts to stifle a laugh.

“Yes, I’m good and fine.”

“That’s... that’s good, I’m glad.”

“I actually came over here to ask you something, if that’s ok?” Kara gulps down the lump in her throat and wills her brain and mouth to just calmly answer her.

“Okay.” Kara attempts to breath. She knows Lena is a good person. But she also knows that she has a massive crush on her, whether she wants to admit it to her friends or not.  She tells herself to remember that whatever she’s going to ask her will be just fine, but her brain starts to get anxious when Lena doesn’t say anything right away. Kara can see Lena’s friends looking at them with a confused and snotty expression on their faces. That makes Kara even more nervous. When she looks back towards Lena still hasn’t said anything. Kara’s brain starts to completely short circuit when she realizes that Lena Luthor is in fact nervous, and that she is nervously biting her perfectly plump and red bottom lip.

“So, um…” Lena looks down, uncharacteristically shy and continues to bite her bottom lip. “I was thinking. Well actually hoping, ah, that you would… well that we would or could go out… like on a date?” Lena berates herself for stumbling through her words. Kara clearly had rubbed off on her; even more than she thought.

Kara is silent for what seems like forever, but is probably only a few seconds. In those few seconds Lena goes from calm and collected, or as calm as she had been, to panic; Kara is staring at her like a deer in headlights, and Lena is thinking through ways to dig herself out of the hole she just fell face first into.

Kara stares at Lena with a blank look on her face; however, on the inside she’s jumping up and down for joy. Realizing she hasn’t said anything and that Lena looks like she is panicking she smiles one of her 100 watt smiles at her.

“Sure, I’d love too.” All the fear melts away from Lena’s body at Kara’s answer. And Kara is giving herself a mental self-five for how calm she was. Lena smiles back at Kara and takes Kara’s cell phone so she can put in her number.

“I guess I’ll see you soon then sunshine.”

***

National City:

Veronica Sinclair is sitting in the interrogation room like its Sunday brunch at the yacht club.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in National City, Veronica Sinclair is interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for the wait, its been busy and my computer keeps crashing. For anyone still reading hope you enjoy this chapter. We are about to get a bit more angsty. However, if anyone has seen the episode of Law and Order this is based on I will not be ending it the same way. I promise a happy ending.

National City:

Veronica Sinclair is sitting in the interrogation room like its Sunday brunch at the yacht club. Being a wealthy and influential person in National City meant that normally nothing could get near her; nothing in the world would be able to touch her. Nothing could even touch the air around her. However, Lucy and Vasquez weren't about to let her money and power stop them from doing their jobs.

"Look at her, cold as ice." Lucy murmurs. Her and Vasquez are standing outside of the interrogation room looking through the 2-way mirror. In another adjacent room sits the woman who had been caring for the babies.

***

30 minutes earlier in that exact room:

" I was just hired to care for the children. I'm a registered nurse." The woman huffs, frustrated that she was even brought in.

Rolling her eyes Lucy responds her tone dripping with sarcasm, "babies tucked away in an empty house... that didn't strike you as odd? Nothing about that situation screamed illegal!"

Sitting as calmly as she can across from the woman Lucy just eyes her up, while Vasquez circles her like prey. The woman keeps nervously watching Vasquez always wanting to keep them in her sights even if Lucy is the one taking her attention.

" They are kept there until their adoptive parents come for them." She goes on to explain. Although you can start to hear the doubt in her voice. The situation had never seemed odd to her, but maybe it should have. Shaking those thoughts from her head she focuses on what Lucy is asking her.

" Who brings you the babies?"

" Ms. Sinclair"

" Who you called instead of the police when we busted the door in." Vasquez adds from their place still circling their prey. It's a great technique they learned from their few short years as a detective and their longer years as being the oldest sibling in the family.

" Look," she turns and faces Vasquez, "Ms. Sinclair is a wonderful person. She takes unwanted children and finds them loving homes. These children have nothing, and she gives them everything."

"That's really great and all, but we would rather hear those statements from Ms. Sinclair, so if you don't tell us where she is you will be considered an accessory to kidnapping." Lucy snaps, her patience running very thin.

" Look Ms. Sinclair is a lawyer, she has an office on the east side of National City. You will probably find her there." Vasquez heads for the door as Lucy follows after grabbing the address from the woman.

" Wait! Are you just going to leave me here? I didn't do anything wrong! I was just caring..." The rest of her protest is silenced as the door slams shut and J'onn turns off the intercom, effectively silencing her.

" Well, what are you waiting for," J'onn says as he looks back at the nurse who is still yelling, "pick her up."

***  
Lucy and Vasquez continue to look at Veronica Sinclair through the mirror. They picked her up 30 minutes ago and she was supposed to be stewing. Instead of getting more nervous and anxious she looked, well, bored. It was clear that more time by herself or with her lawyer, who showed up 10 minutes ago, wasn't going to help their case any.

"Looks like were up" Vasquez says as Sinclair's lawyer waves them in. Signaling that he is done talking to his client at this moment. Lucy just nods as she focuses all her energy on this case. As they walk in and sit-down Sinclair immediately speaks up.

"I have never knowingly put a stolen child up for adoption." The words whether true or not, are said with such a level of boredom and disgust that it's a wonder how she manages to influence anyone. That tone wouldn't convince a single person. Then again, they had dragged her into the precinct handcuffed and in front of the public and their cell phones cameras. She had good reasons to be angry.

"My client is a distinguished member of the community, and never knowingly stole any child. You have no case, you just have the word of an addict." her lawyer says. He's the kind of person you would have guessed could get away on just his looks. Unfortunately for them, but not Veronica, the pretty face came with a smart brain as a bonus.

"So for you," Lucy starts as she gestures with her hand, "children are just profit. Something to use to gain you a better financial status."

"Those children were signed over to me by their birth parents." Veronica coolly replies.

"And you bought that baby from a crack head for what $10,000. That isn't small change."

"Julia had given up her son for adoption 4 years ago, she contacted me when she got pregnant again. I had no reason to believe the child wasn't hers."

"And that pile of cash you laid on her?"

"Its reimbursement for pain and medical costs while pregnant. All adoption agencies do it, there's nothing illegal about my business detectives. It's all for the good of the children. There is no greater joy than uniting a child with a family."

Lucy hears Vasquez scoff beside her.

"And in your role as this humanitarian what is your cut?" Vasquez asks as Lucy crosses her arms. "What do you gain out of this, besides the feeling of joy?"

At this question her lawyer steps in again, "Ms. Sinclair receives a modest fee for her services like any other attorney would."

"How much?" Vasquez pushes.

"$20,000"

This time it is Lucy who scoffs.

"She's not in the business of buying and selling children detectives, this is well within the normal operating costs of this kind of business."

 

 

Outside the room J'onn stands with their ADA Casey Novak. Turning down the intercom he turns to face her.

"It's your call counselor"

"Unless we can prove that she knew what Julia was going to do, kidnapping is a stretch. Proof she was in possession of Emma and its grand larceny."

"Really Casey? She's a human being, not stolen property. Grand larceny is all you can do?"

Sighing Casey rubs her forehead, "With her influence we will be lucky to hold her for 24 hours. We can push a court date back by 2 weeks for the kidnapping charge. Think you can make a case by then?"

"We are going to have to. We will search through her files and computers, she's had to have slipped up somewhere. There's a paper trail to follow I just know it."

 

 

Lucy and Vasquez find themselves surrounded by files and boxes filled with more files. Currently they are both combing through the stuff they gathered from Veronica Sinclair's home and office. Lucy is typing away at the computer while Vasquez is looking through paper files.  
"If you two are done surfing the web..." J'onn interrupts looking for a status report on their progress. If the two glares aimed at his direction are any indication, it isn't going well.

"Look at this, Sinclair's website: happy homes, bring home your bundle of joy today. I've found literally nothing on her computer. And I really do mean that literally, there doesn't seem to be a paper trail at all. Not a single transaction.

"Well what do you got on Sinclair, her history."

Lucy sighs, "Veronica Sinclair, 37. Single. Has lived in National City her whole life. Grew up in boarding schools, before she went on to Yale where she graduated with a pre-law degree and then went on to complete her Law degree, also at Yale. She passed the bar in '95 and has never set foot in a courtroom."

"I may have found something captain. She kept a ledger of her transactions for each year. The reason there's no paper trail is because everything is on literal paper. We are going to have to look through every document in these boxes. Every single ledger is filled with transactions. Take a look. Spring 2007: Baby boy - Jake - green eyes born April 3, 2007; Toddler boy - Born May 1, 2004; Baby boy - Mike - May 14; Toddler girl - Blue eyes born October 26, 2001. And so on..."

At the last one J'onn perks up looking at Vasquez he urges, "That last one. Say it again."

"Toddler Girl - blue eyes, born October 26, 2001." Looking puzzled at their captain they hand over the ledger.

"Where are the kids' names?"

"Just below each one, why?"

"What's going on captain?" Lucy asks

Taking a deep breath, their captain looks up at them with mixed emotions running over his face.

"Back in 2007 I was working a case where a woman and man had been murdered and their daughter gone missing. The case is still open 10 years later. We never saw any sign of where the child had gone, or if she had still been alive."

"Which case is still open? The murders or the missing kid?"

"Both. This case has haunted me for years."

"Captain, no offense, but what does this have to do with our current case?" Lucy was the one to raise the obvious question, which had an obvious answer. However, she needed him to confirm her suspicions.

Taking another deep breath, he points to the page. "Toddler girl - Blue eyes, Born October 26, 2001." Smiling he continues, "It means that she's alive. Missing, but alive." He nods to himself as he murmurs, "Kara Zor-el, you are alive."

***

Midvale:

"Kara Danvers! Would you please just choose an outfit for your date so that I can get back to mine!" Alex shouts frustrated as she lays back on Kara's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Come find me on tumblr ltoliviabenson That date Oct. 26, is when Supergirl started so it is kind of like a birthday. I promise fun teen drama next chapter. If there's something you want to see let me know. I'm writing as I go.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally gets her first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry this took so long to post. Hopefully I will get them out more regularly. If you have been already reading this story, know that I went back and edited some of the old chapters. Nothing major is different, just some cleaning up. Hope you like this chapter.

Midvale:

"Kara Danvers! Would you please just choose an outfit for your date so that I can get back to mine!" Alex shouted in frustration as she flops back on Kara's bed. Kara has already tried on 12 different outfits and none of them had been to her liking. The bed shakes a bit and Alex can feel Maggie chuckling from her spot right next to her.

“Alex! I want this to be perfect,” Kara peeks out of her closet to look at her sister in desperation. As she sticks her head out her glasses droop down her nose slightly, but surprisingly don’t fall off. Alex takes a deep breath before getting up and going over to her sister. She gives Kara a reassuring smile and pushes her glasses back in place for her.

“I know you do Kara, but trust me Lena would love you in anything you wear. Have you seen the way she looks at you. You could wear a garbage bag and she would still want to go out with you.” When she receives a nervous glare in response, she turns to Maggie for support. 

“She’s right little Danvers. That girl is constantly looking your way. Even if I hadn’t waved her over, she was going to come over anyways.” Kara only looks slightly reassured, so Alex quickly scans her sisters closet. Its filled with a huge assortment of clothes in all different colors. If there is one thing for certain about Kara, it's her love of colorful… well everything. It helps complete the image of being pure sunshine. Pushing through the many different clothes options she lands on a dress that she’s never seen Kara actually wear before. Quickly grabbing it she pushes it into her sisters hands with a ‘go put it on’ motion, and she leaves to rejoin Maggie on the bed.

“She’s so nervous it's adorable.” Maggie whispers into Alex’s ear. A big grin crosses Alex’s face as she hums her agreement. Just as she’s about to whisper back Kara comes out wearing her 13th outfit. Turns out, 13 is her lucky number. Kara, too busy being nervous, doesn’t see the shocked looks until she raises her eyes up off the floor.

“What?” Kara starts to blush self-consciously from the shock and awe looks her sister and Maggie are giving her. It's not as if either of them didn’t know she was beautiful, but the ethereal beauty the dress helps create leaves them practically speechless. Maggie’s jaw hit the floor, while Alex opted to just tear up for a few seconds before she pulls herself together. The dress itself is an incredibly rich blue color that causes Kara’s eyes to brighten and sparkle like the sea. The hem reaches only about mid thigh, which shows off her tanned and toned legs. Although it isn’t too high as to make Kara uncomfortable. The top of the dress reaches almost to her neck in a halter top style, and her golden hair flows down around her shoulders. The necklace from Kara’s biological mother was bright against the blue backdrop, as it hung from its permanent place on her neck.

“You look… amazing Kara.” Alex finally mutters. She schools her emotions back as she chastises herself. This compliment only causes Kara to blush. She turns and looks herself over in the mirror, and even does a little twirl.

“Damn little Danvers,” Maggie says after she had picked her jaw up off the floor. “you look great. Lena’s gonna love it.”

“Really?!” Hope and excitement start to radiate around her like an aura as she bounces towards them.

“Really. Now if you don’t mind...” Alex grabs Maggie’s hand pulling her off of the bed. “We are going to get back to our date now that you are prepared for yours.” She pulls Maggie through the doorway before Kara can even utter a word. The three of them turn at the sound of the doorbell ringing, just as Alex and Maggie make it to the door of Alex’s room. Eliza invited the person in, but none of them had to look to know who it was. 

“It sounds like somebody’s date is here.” Alex looks back to see Kara’s wide panicky eyes, and pulls her into a hug. She whispers reassurances into her ear and pulls back with a small smile, as she nods her head towards the stairs.

“Go get her Little Danvers.” Kara shoots them a grateful smile and practically sprints down the stairs.

As she's nearing the bottom she trips slightly over her feet, but manages to right herself at the last step. Standing up she begins to regain her composure, hoping no one saw, only to realize that there were strong hands holding her up. She peers up over the top of her glasses, that had again slid down her nose, to see Lena looking back at her with an amused and concerned smile.

“Are you ok?” Lena says softly as she helps Kara stand up straight. As if on cue Kara's chest starts to flush and a red creeps up her neck. If Lena notices she doesn’t comment, just waits to see a confirmation before she drops her hands.

“Thank you,” Kara says in a small voice, pushing her glasses back up her face. Lena smiles at her and starts to subtly track her eyes down Kara. Of course Kara catches this movement and blushes and even deeper shade, while Lena just smiles at her in a way that says ‘you’re cute’. Kara starts to nervously fidget with hands under Lena’s gaze. Eliza clears her throat from behind the pair and causes both to startle slightly. Eliza’s laughs a quiet, fond laugh. Lena links Kara's hand in her own, causing Kara’s whole face to light up, and turns to bring her to the car waiting outside.

“I promise to have her home by midnight.” Lena says as they move towards the door. Kara takes a breath to calm the thundering of her heart, which spiked when Lena took her hand. Eliza nods with a ‘have fun’ and watches Lena pull Kara out the door. She just shakes her head fondly watching them leave.

Lena holds the door open for Kara while she settles herself in the passenger side of Lena’s blue - green Mustang. Kara smiles over at Lena when she gets in and starts the car. Quickly pulling out of the driveway they are off. For a while a sort of comfortable silence settles over them. However, the silence justs masks Kara’s feelings of excitement and anxiousness; a happy combination. The later comes out in the way she fidgets her hands. 

“Where are we going?” Kara finally breaks the silence after many minutes driving.

“The beach,” Lena says resolutely. Kara tilts her head in slight confusion.

“I live on the beach?” She’s not sure why she phrased it like a question. The action makes Lena laugh lightly and look over to her.

“Yes, I know. But your beach was missing something.” Lena keeps talking before Kara can ask, “you will have to wait and see. It won’t be long now.” Lena turns up the song on the radio, and the music fills the air around them settling them back into a calm silence. 

It isn’t long before they are pulling up to another beach; oddly there isn’t anyone around. It’s only after she gets out of the car that Kara realizes its a private beach, most likely owned by Lena’s family. The beach is surrounded by woods in an area that makes it seem secluded from everything else around it. Kara is still standing by the car looking around at the serene atmosphere. Eventually her eyes find Lena’s once more, the later just waiting for her with a smile. She reaches one hand out to her and locks their fingers together when Kara meets her hand half way. She pulls them down the path, and when they emerge onto the beach Kara sees a picnic set up. Kara’s heart starts to flutter at the gesture, while Lena looks down in a uncharacteristically shy way.

“I told you your beach was missing something. Come on.” Lena tightened her grip on Kara and pulled her down so they were sitting next to each other on the spread out flannel blanket. They started looking through all of the food that Lena brought and each grabbed a plateful. They find conversations flowing easily, while they are picking through their plate. Talking about everything and nothing. Lena leans over and pops a strawberry in Kara's mouth with a smile. They spend what feels like hours just sitting and talking. They find themselves connecting in so many ways. Whether it be through science or music, or more serious subjects. Lena tells her about being adopted by the Luthors as a baby after mother had passed, and her close relationship with Lex. Lena is surprised at her own openness and how she feels at ease around Kara. Kara in turn talks about being adopted when she was five and the memories she has of her old life.

“I have fleeting memories of my parents,” Lena is listening intently to her words, “nothing concrete, more like feelings instead of images.” Kara starts to look more solemn as she works her way through her thoughts and emotions.

“I've never made sense of them,” Lena tilts her head, confusion etched across her brow. “The feelings I mean, they are all happy.”

“Isn't that a good thing? Aren't happy memories better than sad ones?”

Kara just shakes her head, “If we were happy why was I given up? Why was the only thing I brought with me my first name and this necklace?” Kara just looks down and wills the emotions away, lest she ruin what was supposed to be a fun first date. Her fingers are twisting nervously around her mother’s necklace. Lena just puts her hand under her chin and pulls her eye line back up to meet hers. Lena just gives her a small smile, not out if sympathy but empathy.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down so far.” Kara says in a whisper.

“It's ok,” Lena shifts her hand so it’s cupping Kara's cheek, her thumb stroking her face, “I like that you trust me enough to share those things about yourself. I’ve never had anyone who trusts me like that.”

“I do trust you, I’m not sure why, but I do.” Lena bites her bottom lip, and Kara finds herself following the movement. Lena's red lips striking against her white teeth. The hand holding Kara’s cheek tightens its grip and pulls. In a blink of an eye Lena’s red lips have found Kara’s in a slow kiss. The kiss seems to last for hours, but it’s only a few short seconds before Lena pulls back. Kara opens her eyes to find Lena’s trained on her hands which have found their way into her lap nervously. Kara quickly erases the distance between them and pulls Lena in for another kiss. This one, unlike the first, has more passion laced behind it. They spend the rest of their time on the beach talking in between stolen kisses until the air starts to chill their bones. Eventually, they pack up the picnic and head for the car, their hands never leaving each others.

***

Just outside National City:

J’onn J’onzz knocks on the heavy wooden door. He waits patiently for a tall, dark haired man to answer the door. For a moment they just stare at each other.

“Clark, I have news.”


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Clark Kent, Kara's cousin. New things will be revealed, and we are getting closer to finding out what happened all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to anyone still reading. This is a longer chapter so I apologize, or maybe that's a good thing who knows! Hope you like it. Feel free to comment and come bug me on tumblr if you just want to chat or send prompts ltoliviabenson

Just outside National City:

J’onn J’onzz knocks on the heavy wooden door. He waits patiently for a tall man, dark haired man to answer. For a moment they just stare at each other.

“Clark, I have news.” Clark lets out a breath that makes him feel like he had been holding it for years.

“Did you find her? Do you know what happened to my Aunt and Uncle?” Clark starts asking a lot of questions until J’onn raises a hand, quickly silencing them.

“All we have is a lead. A flimsy one at that I’m afraid.”

Clark shakes his head, “I thought the investigation was on hold. Lack of evidence and all that.” His comments sound bitter, but none are directed at J’onn. He knew that the had done all he could.

“I thought you had given up.” J’onn takes a measured breath and follows when Clark beckons him in. Following through the modest apartment J’onn notices the stacks of paper and pictures surrounding his walk. Clark is still starting out as a journalist, working his way up the ranks. When they reach a closed door he pauses and turns to face J’onn with a solemn expression crossing his features.

“I never gave up captain,” He opens the door with a push of his hand, “Never.” Taking a step inside J’onn looks around him. Lining every open space on the walls are papers and pictures… leads. Every lead there is, every lead there could be, has been pinned to the wall. Pictures of little Kara stare back at the pair, her blue eyes striking into their souls. Bright and innocent.

For years J’onn had hoped that those blue eyes were still shining. Hoped that the innocence shown hadn’t been snuffed out. After a while though, as the case ran cold, he could no longer find the strength to continue that hope. He stopped checking in with Clark, and Clark had done the same. It turns out where J’onn had failed in holding hope, Clark had not. For the first time in a long time, there seems to be real tangible hope again. He curses himself for giving up so easily.

“So you can see J’onn, I never lost hope. Anything I can do to find her, I will.” He says it like a sworn oath, one he intends to uphold. J’onn gives him a stern nod in agreement to that oath.

_____

“If your client is willing to cooperate…” Lucy doesn’t get to finish her sentence as J’onn comes barreling into the room.

“Where is Kara Zor-el!” While the lawyers and other detectives are caught off guard by the abrupt interruption, Veronica seems to have been hardly bothered by it. At this point she had been staring at her nails for minutes. There seems to be a chip in the middle finger of her right hand. The blood red color is interrupted by the white nail underneath. This has caused her focus to narrow on the egregious atrocity set before her, instead of the police custody where she finds herself still sitting.

“Who?” She finally bothers to glance upwards. J’onn stands above her, usually calm and collected, but instead he’s seething.

“What? You didn’t bother to tell your expensive lawyer that you murdered a mother and father, then sold their baby?” Veronica’s eyes narrow as she calmly sets her hands down on the table.

“Are you completely mad?” Anger bubbling out, J’onn takes the book in his hand and slams it down on the table, then flips it around.

“Its right here in your book.” He stabs his finger on the page.

“Ah yes,” Veronica drawls, “Kara Zor-el adopted, blonde, blue eyes blah blah blah blah. A bit older than I usually deal with, but…” She casually flips her hand in the air to suggest she doesn’t have a care in the world. She sets down the book and looks up to J’onn, “I don’t however, see anywhere that says that I murdered her parents. Do you?” J’onn is getting angrier and as such so are Lucy and Vasquez. “I wasn’t even aware they had passed,” she looks back at her nail, “how tragic.”

“We’re willing to make a deal in exchange for information.” Veronica’s lawyer steps in. Casting a withering glare his way Veronica responds,

“No. They can’t prove that I killed or kidnapped anyone.”

“Actually…” Vasquez starts only to be cut off by J’onn.

“This deal is good for 10 more seconds.”

Veronica just huffs, “you don't have a case captain.”

Before J’onn can open his mouth to retort a buzz sounds by the door. Quickly he grabs the book and heads out after Lucy and Vasquez. What he finds on the other side of the door is an equally angry Casey Novak. Although, unlike J’onn, her anger is directed primarily at him.

“What the hell was that?” Casey demands while crossing her arms.

“These two weren’t cutting it, I had to give it a shot.” Lucy snaps her head around at that. She’s never heard that type of blatant criticism before from J’onn.

“We weren’t cutting it?” She asks incredulously. “What you thought going in there with your macho cop routine was going to make her talk? If you had given us a chance we could have used the kidnapping and fraud charges as leverage.”

“I gave you your chance.” J’onn points at Lucy still brimming with barely contain rage.

“You didn’t give us anything and you lost your cool.” Lucy can feel Vasquez’s hand wrapped around her wrist and finds the gesture comforting and grounding. “You are too emotionally invested in this case.”

“You’re damn right I am.” J’onn gets closer into Lucy’s space attempting to push and challenge her. Finally Casey steps in between them. With a hand on each shoulder she pushes the two of them apart.

“Okay, that's enough.” She separates them completely. “Vasquez get Lucy out of here for a few hours.” Vasquez quickly grabs her hand and leads her out of the room. “J’onn, you need to get it together. There is a missing child, and you acting like this, that isn’t going to find her. Go clear your head.” Casey stalks out, following where Lucy and Vasquez had gone. J’onn picks up his phone to make a call and after hearing the answer stalks out of the precinct as well.  
_____

Lucy and Vasquez decide home was the best place for them, if only for a few hours. Allow themselves some time to clear their heads and get back in the game; in addition, it gave them time to have some much needed stress relief. Lucy is still panting, although less harshly, with her head against the soft pillow by the time Vasquez makes it backup to kiss her. Their kiss is chaste, considering what they were doing, but always filled with love. Vasquez gives another kiss to Lucy’s temple before getting up and heading towards the bathroom to prepare a bath for the two to share.

Lucy continues to stare upon the ceiling, her breathing coming back to a normal speed. Deeper breaths, unlike the shallow ones she had just been taking a short time ago. She can hear Vasquez moving around in the bathroom, grabbing soaps and towels. She attempts to stay in the present, but can’t force her mind to come back. Her mind is determined to spiral backwards through time. As if nothing happened she suddenly she finds herself back at 15, alone and afraid.

***  
_The truck is cold and hard against the warmth and softness of Lucy’s body. Her hands are bound with a rough rope, but her feet are still able to move. She looks around to see only darkness; surrounding and suffocating. She starts to panic and shrink in on herself. Wishing not for the first time that she hadn’t been so stupid, hadn’t fallen behind on payments, hadn’t ever walked into the club._

_She decides to try and see what else is around her. Reaching her legs out she feels nothing but the cold steel. She decides to attempt to stand and walk around the small, dark, cramped area. Just as she gets up the truck suddenly stops and she’s flung forward. Hitting the front of the truck she gasps out for air; clutching her side where a rib has surely broken. The truck comes to a final stop and dread fills her completely._

***  
“Luce,” Vasquez lays a soft hand on her cheek and startles Lucy out of her trance. Worry fills their eyes as they looks down at her. Lucy is clutching her side, her rib now fully healed, but the pain never far gone. Their thumb brushes a tear from her cheek. She startles; unaware one had escaped.

“Come on,” They pull her up, not bothering to ask Lucy to explain. This isn’t the first time she’s gotten lost in the darkness of her past. They both wander into the bathroom where the bath has been drawn. Steam fills the air around them. The heat already soothing. Vasquez helps lower Lucy into the tub and follows in behind her. They wrap their arms around Lucy and hold her close. Letting the strain and tension from her body ease against them, keeping her safe.  
______

“Clark you have to have something here. Something I missed all of those years ago?” J’onn starts lifting papers; going faster and faster until he’s just throwing them around. Clark puts a hand on his arm.

“I understand you're upset, so am I, but you need to stop destroying my notes.” Clark grabs the papers out of J’onn’s hands and attempts to put them back in any sort of order. When J’onn had called he thought it would help for him to come over. Maybe two pairs of eyes would find something they both missed on their own. Although, with this destruction Clark is starting to regret it.

“Sorry.” J’onn rubs his hands over his face with a sigh. He starts actually looking through the notes, not just throwing them around. Every person only talks about what a wonderful family the Zor-el’s were. How their little girl was the happiest girl in the world, with the sun in her eyes. “Too bad none of these people could tell us who murdered your aunt and uncle and kidnapped your little cousin.”

“What about forensics?” Clark turns to j’onn with his arms crossed. J’onn mirrors his pose.

“Only one print unaccounted for,” J’onn holds up his hands to stop Clark from interrupting, “Yes. I ran them again, still nothing.”

“Well what about the other kids you found? Is there anything that could lead us to Kara?”

J’onn just shakes his head with a stern expression. “The rest of the adoptions are legal. The other parents are picking them up in the coming weeks.”

“I can’t believe that Veronica Sinclair is completely innocent in all of this.”

“Oh don’t worry she’s not.” Clark tilts his head in question, until J’onn continues, “We may not be able to pin her for kidnap and murder yet, but she’s not clean. She’s triple dipping. Promising a baby to three different couples. Then she tells two of the couples that the mother changed her mind; cashes their check and she’s done.”

Clark looks stunned, “Now that’s cold. Praying on families desperate for a child of their own. How much does she steal per couple?”

“30,000” Clark lets out a low whistle.

“And none of these people called the cops,” Clark shakes his head, not needing to be told that, “of course they didn’t they’re desperate.” They continue to sort through papers silently, until something catches J’onn’s eye.

“This is interesting.” Clark stops what he’s doing and heads over to stand next to J’onn. Peering over his shoulder he sees a name and a short bio on the otherwise empty piece of paper.

“What’s that?”

“The neighbor Rebecca Haught. I don’t remember us ever questioning her.”

“No you wouldn’t have bothered, because she was out of the country for six months when it happened. I believe she was on sabbatical in Egypt at the time.” J’onn hums thoughtfully.

“She could be the next lead. Give us something that we haven’t seen.”

_______

“Were you and the family close?” J’onn asks, Lucy and Vasquez on either side of him. They had met Dr. Haught at a her office. The three of them peer at her from across her large oak desk; weathered like she has used it for a long time. They suspect she has since she is a tenured professor at NCU with multiple awards and degrees lining her office.

“Close like neighbors. I waved, they waved back. But if you’re asking if we had barbeques and told each other our deep dark secrets I would have to say no.” Her voice like silk, cool and smooth.

“Do you know if anyone had wanted to hurt them? Did they make any enemies?” She shook her head fast causing some of the blonde hair to slip from her pony tail.

“They were the perfect family. Everyone loved them, especially that little girl.” A deep sorrow covers her face. “I was already gone 2 months when it happened. I didn’t find out until 4 months later when I arrived back home. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help detectives.” Lucy and Vasquez start to get up with thank yous, but J’onn continues to sit and think. He pulls a list from his pocket and pushes it over to her.

“This is a list of everyone associated with the family. Can you take a look and let me know if someone sticks out to you.” She nods taking the list and his business card.

_______

“I don’t understand Clark.” He looks up from the paper he’s reading to see J’onn staring out the window. A lost look clouding his eyes. “After all these years, we still know so little.”

“J’onn…” He is interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

“J’onn Jonzz.” Clark watches him intently trying to gage the emotion playing across his features. After a quick moment he utters a thank you and turns to Clark.

“Did you know that Alura Zor-el has a sister?”

***

Midvale:

Kara sees Lena’s bright smile from across the lunch room as she makes her way over.


End file.
